To Protect YouBook 1
by redlife16
Summary: Sasuke is back, but will he and Sakura mend their relationship? My earliest work, a beginners attempt.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura watched hesitantly as Naruto dragged his body through the gates. It must have been 6 or so years since she had last seen him. Of course though she had changed, her short pink hair was longer now, but still not the same magnificent length she had when she was forced to brutally chop it off. Her once flat figure had transformed into a curvy, lean, and very attractive body.

She had switched the red over coat and leggings for a tight, figure hugging black body suit. The shirt resembled her old over coat, with 2/3 sleeves, and the village symbol in red on her back. The bottoms were baggy, like Tentens, but with a long (width) red sash tightly wrapped, right below her natural waist. Her forehead protector was on her forehead, but her looks had matured and her face had lost that round, complete oval shaped look and thinned out. The infamous sea foam eyes watched, restraining herself not to pounce on the boy, man, like in her early teen years. When Naruto has successfully dragged her old love to the infirmary she left the shadows to return to her shift.

Kakashi sat in the tree, watching Sakura retreating figure. He was surprised, when he had first broke the news to Sakura that the last member of team 7 had been found, she had just stared at him, and then ran to her apartment. He knew she would be waiting for Naruto to come home with him, but she hadn't even gone to greet them. He climbed down and progressed slowly towards his home. Tomorrow was going to be interesting, but as soon as the traitor was out of the hospital and permitted to be allowed in team 7, the months would be even more.

Sasuke awoke to the grim face of Naruto. He struggled to sit up, ripping wires and tubes out of his body.

"Hey, Sasuke, I don't think your supposed to be doing that," the blonde muttered tiredly out of the side of his mouth. Sasuke watched his younger comrade and slowly laided back down.

"How long have I been here?"

"Um, about two days, but you've been asleep since our, well, battle," there eyes met briefly, but they turned away quickly, determined not to look at each other.

(Flashback, kind of, not really)

Blood stained the muddy forest floor, the two boys faced each other, hair in their faces, murder on there minds.

"I just want to know why SASUKE!" Naruto screamed, "How could you just leave, leave me, Kakashi, team 7, Sakura. How could you leave **Sakura **Sasuke? You don't know how much you've changed her, or maybe your cruelty has."

"That's enough Naruto, you know perfectly well I needed to kill my brother and avenge my clan. Don't pin this all on me I've done nothing"

"WHAT" Naurto interrupted, "you selfish, how, I don't know what to say to you. When you left to revenge your clan, we had nothing left. You kept us strong Sasuke, without you Sakura had nothing. She thought you didn't love her because she was weak, weak Sasuke. You made our Sakura feel weak, pitiful. She doesn't live anymore Sasuke. She's to obsessed with becoming strong. Always training, always, STILL, putting everyone else in front of her. You tell me why she's so determined to became strong now Sasuke! Get it through your thick head that the world doesn't revolve around you and your god damn, 'dreams',"

With that they lunged at each other, weapons gone, just pure violence. They collided and fists were thrown. Naruto dodged his kicks but was struck in the gut by his fist, and thrown violently backwards into a tree. His eyes glowed the usual red, and Naruto staggered to his feat, praying the cursed seal wouldn't activate, but Sasuke had no choice. Soon they were going at each other, their powers almost equal, but Sasuke made a mistake, Naurto had not come alone. Neji stepped out of the shadows and activated his infamous fighting teqnique. Sasuke fell forwards and was caught be the awaiting Ninjas.

(Flashback done)

Sasuke rolled to face the plain white wall. What a shity hospital room. Completely white, windows on the opposite wall, only a few hard backed chairs and a bedside table covered mostly with medicines and, a small vase streaming with white and yellow flowers. Naruto caught his eyes looking at the only flowers in the room.

"She doesn't hate you. IN fact, I don't know how she feels. I haven't heard her mention you in years," with that he stood and turned to exit out the room. "Welcome home Sasuke"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Sasuke's POV

When did I fall asleep again, god, who the hell opened the window. I squinted my eyes open, only to be met by a square faced, wrinkled old nurse. She gave a timid smile and continued changing the bandage around my torso. She was doing it to loose and every time her nails made contact with the bruised surrounding skin it felt like a thousand punches to the gut.

"Jen-o, you may leave, I'll finish up here," I looked up and froze. Standing in the doorway was, Sakura. Her pink locks pulled messily back into a long braid down her back. She gave a curt nod to the nurse who exited quickly. She then sat down at Jen-o's previous spot and ripped off the white cloth. I watched as she worked, when did Sakura became a medic. She was wearing the customary white robe and she obviously knew what she was doing.

"Who the hell brought the flowers? I don't want any god damn sympathy Sakura, stop fussing over me. I hate when you do that, just leave me be, your annoying," For a minute I thought I saw the less mature, lovesick face of Sakura, hurt, afraid, of me. But she looked me in the eye and answered, her words cutting like steel.

"It was Ino," with that she stood, and picked up my chart. I leaned back into the bed, staring ahead coldly.

","

"Saskue, you, don't," She sighed and asked half heartily if my leg had been checked.

"No," and she pulled down the itchy, white sheet and gasped at my leg. Dried blood was incased in the stitches, and it was green, blue, and smelled foul. Sakura gave me a small, sympathetic look. "How did this happen,"

"Um, well, my brother," she stopped for just a sec, so small if I had not been so quick myself I would have missed it, and continued taking out the bad stitches.

"What genius attempted to stitch it up himself?"

"……."

"I thought so. So, is he dead?" she gave me a look, but then continued with cleaning, and re-stitching my calf. I clenched my jaw. Why am I telling her these things? What happened, she's, to, calm. What happened to the Sakura who loved me, obsessed over my every move? Did she finally grow up?

"I know the snake is finally gone, along with his comrades. Kakashi told us," she finished with my leg and rose, putting my chart back and rearranging the sheets. With that she walked stiffly to the door. She turned and looked at me, I struggled to continue looking at the wall.

"Well, where ever you're going as soon as you can be discharged, I hope you find happiness. If you decide to stay, your apartments gone, but I'm sure Naruto can arrange something," I looked at her now. It seemed every time she spoke, it had an air of, sadness, no. It almost sounded like apologies. "I'll be going now, knowing you, I'll see if I can get you discharged by tonight. Alright, unless, no you probably want to leave," she then looked down as if suddenly ashamed. I watched this new Sakura exit the room, and climbed down from the bed, walking to the door and could see her through the door window. She was kneeling next to a small child, and talking to him. The child smiled and she did too, life flowing back into her green eyes. Then she sent him with a nurse and stood, staring of into the hall, the vacant, empty look back in her eyes. Naurto and Hinta came down the hall suddenly, there hands clasped together, Hinta leaning on Naurto's shoulder. They spoke to Sakura quickly and passed my door, not even caring as they hurried past that Sakura was still standing there. Finally she turned and walked out of the hospital, waving good-bye to the receptionist. I walked back to my bed and looked at the flowers, turning the vase over. A small tag fell to the ground.

_To Sasuke, you'll probably never read this and throw the flowers away, but I hope you get better soon. Love from Sakura._

She is so annoying.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

(_I was sick when I first wrote the last chapters so I apologize for lack of description and depth, I hate when people put like 50 billion things before the story so I'll refrain_)

(Sakura's POV)

It was late when I finally started back. God knows sensei had pushed me. My arm was bleeding from where the sparing stick had stuck me. It's funny how quickly you can end up dead if you're not paying attention. I walked home, wary at how dark it was. After Sasuke's and mine quick meeting I felt, drained. Who knows why, but just seeing him there, so fragile, his strong, lean body covered in dried blood and bruises. His leg was worse then I had led on. Then skin would take ages to completely heal over, and there would always be a scar, but I guess that was Itachi's final attack before Sasuke killed him. Naruto of course was hesitant in telling me that Sasuke had finally accomplished his revenge. Whether because he thought I would take it as an o.k. to love Sasuke again or because he knew it hurt Sasuke to kill his own flesh and blood I don't know.

It's best though not to let Sasuke know that I know. If he wants to tell us, he can, but Sasuke is Sasuke. Hmmmm, it smells like, ramen noodles.

"Hey! Sakura, you look famished, come eat with us," Us? Who in there right mind would eat with Naruto, if in his way he might devour your fingers in his search for more Ramen. But sitting at the ramen bar were the 9 rookies. Well, were not rookies in more, but the name stuck. I smiled and limped slowly over to them, trying my hardest not to show my arm and walking as upright and carefully as I could. Taking the last seat next to Naruto who was talking in low whispers with his sweetheart Hinta. Although I always was jealous of their relationship, when they started going out and Naruto finally gave up on me, it was a became on of the cutest things to watch. Next to him was Neji, and next to him was, Sasuke.

Ino was babbling away to him. Sasuke was basically ignoring her, because Ino really hadn't changed. Her hair was now being worn down but other then that the customary purple and annoying attitude were the same. Me and her had mended out relationship but when she glanced up and met my eyes, there were no signs of friendship, just pure, unadulterated hate. It was war, but I didn't real like playing.

"Sakura!" the rest of the party, including Sasuke, turned to me, I smiled and sat down, keeping my eyes on Ino. "How was training?"

"Fine," this was just chit chat, she would drop the bomb soon though, and I could tell by the way her hand was now lying next to Sasuke'.

"Thank-you for getting those cranky old nurses to release Sasuke so early. If it hadn't been for you he would still be there all month! Well, I guess when you REALLY care about someone you'll do almost anything," I clenched my jaw. Ino, where were you going with this? "To bad though, I heard that you were his medic. You to could have spent some quality time together. But I guess Sakura was just nervous she was too weak to be his medic," That was too much. Ino could be so cruel sometimes. I stood up and apologized to the Ramen man who had just set a cup of ramen in front of me.

"You can have it Naruto," I started walking again, but as I passed Ino she had to open her mouth.

"Its o.k. Sakura, I know you're just a weak little girl, but I'm a woman and I'll take care of Sasuke. To weak to protect your family, to weak to protect…" but I didn't let her finish her sentence. I grabbed her by the shirt and through her into the road. She gasped for air as she struggled to get up. I attempted to continue walking but she ran and blocked my path.

"Move,"

"Come on Sakura, just because Sasuke will never love you doesn't mean you have to get so upset," With that we began. I moved as if to punch and she ducked giving me a good shot to her face with me knee. She grabbed my ankles and pulled me over, but I had already got up and was pushing her face into the ground. I lifted it up and reached for her shirt, pulling the beaten girl up and dragged her to the ramen stand. She fidgeted but allowed me to drop her on the seat and put a wet napkin on the large, ugly looking mark my knee had left.

"Ino, next time you talk to me like that, I'll do worse," then I left calling good-night over my shoulder. But Naruto wouldn't let me get away.

"Hey, Sakura, Sasuke doesn't have any place to sleep,"

"Well, can't you just find someone to house him for a few days?"

"That's the thing. Nobody respects Sasuke anymore and Kakashi said we need to keep him under careful watch, just in case you know!"

"What does that have to do with me?"

"I'm leaving on a mission tomorrow morning, so he can have my apartment after, but, tonight. Your apartment is bigger then mine, besides….." I watched him struggle with the right words for a while before I sighed and spoke.

"Listen, I don't care, but what makes you think he would want to even share a sandwich with me let alone the same apartment,"

"I don't care Sakura," I gasped, how the hell had he managed to sneak up on us?

"Fine and I followed Sasuke, surprised at how quickly it had been arranged that the boy who only ever called me annoying would be sleeping in the same house as me.

Sauce's POV

What did Ino mean by protecting Sakura's family? Whatever she meant by it, it must have been important because it affected Sakura. Her peaceful green eyes snapped, becoming large and angry. Before we could blink Sakura had Ino laying headfirst in the middle of the road, her hands curled into fist. Whatever they were thinking, I really didn't care, and soon I went back to picking at my ramen, wondering why I had been tricked by Naruto to buy the repulsing dish.

I could hear the girls fighting behind me, and everyone seemed to be quite interested in the fight, but I really didn't care. I went over Naruto's proposal in my head

"'Why not just sleep at Sakura's. She has a big place, she can 'keep an eye on you', and she's a medic ninja just in case! You're not going to find a better deal then that Sasuke. Besides, no one else will take you in, unless you want to share a room with Ino,'"

Sakura threw Ino back onto the chair beside me. Ino's eyes were slightly crossed and a large swelling bruise was on her chin. Sakura seemed to have knocked her old friend out. I watched as she attempted to clean up Ino, and placed a wet napkin on her bruise to reduce the swelling. Then Sakura gave me a smile and left. She waved her hand calling good-night to the rest of the rookies, who were wolfing down their ramen. Naruto ran to catch up with her. I gave one more look at Ino and made my decision.

"I don't care Sakura," I told her as I passed. I guess I was going to spend the evening with Sakura, unless of course I wanted to sleep outside, where the sky was threatening rain. We continued in silence, even after Naruto left to go bid good-night to Hinta. Sakura was walking strange. Putting weight down only on her right leg, pushing her right hard into the ground and then barely moving the left, but still trying to make it even with her right. Her arm had a deep and ugly looking gash in it. The blood dripping slowly onto her hair. Now that I looked at her. She seemed so, rough. There was a certain toughness she seemed to hold now. Like the world was on her shoulders. Maybe it was just the fact she was limping along the road, ignoring the obvious pain. Or not caring that her lovely hair stuck to her forehead with sweat, or that the bottom were hard from crusted blood.

Her pace was slow and finally I became so aggravated I stopped. "Are you going to walk like this the whole way," she looked up, surprised.

"What?" she muttered.

"Come on," I beckoned her to come over, when she didn't move. I rolled my eyes and reached over, gripping her under her arms and swinging her into a bridal style position. She stiffened, but then softened and leaned into my chest. It was an awkward, but strangely comfortable position. I walked, my arms holding her close, at a gentle, but steady pace. When we finally reached her home, I looked down exceptionally.

"It's open," she muttered, her eyes closed. I pushed the door open and walked in. I walked farther in, taking in the clean, stylish surroundings. I placed her on the high backed white couch and walked in the general direction of her kitchen. There were pictures of Team 7. Naruto giving a peace sign, Kakashi grinning stupidly under that mask, Sakura grinning, and me, glaring at the camera.

I grabbed a few rags that were sitting in a large pile next to a bottle of water. She obviously was a dedicated medic, as supplies littered her kitchen. I came back into the living room, only to find Sakura asleep on the couch. Her hair in front of her face, her shirt riding up as she would change position. Why was I being so nice? I would just fix her arm and leg, and then leave her be for the rest of the night.

I sat down next to her and shook her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up.

"What,"

"You need to fix your wounds,"

"What, oh. There just scratches,"

"Whatever just fix them so you stop bleeding every where,"

"What, oh. I'm so sorry Sasuke," the front my shirt glistening with her blood. I scoffed and grasped her arm, pulling her close.

"How did this happen," I asked as I started cleaning her arm.

"Training,"

I started wrapping the gash in the white ribbon, then watched as it slowly turned crimson. Next we moved to her leg. She rolled up the bunchy black material. Underneath the many folds of cloth were small, but strong pale legs. Her left knee seemed to be hanging at a weird angle. I pushed down underneath the cap and she sucked in a quick breath. I smirked and slowly rubbed the bruise. She leaned back and I grabbed her hands. She nodded understanding my meaning. She gathered some chakra and healed the bruise, the blue and green slowly fading away.

By this time Sakura had moved to be sitting in my lap. I had an arm around her waist without realizing it. We quickly moved away and she stretched thanking me quickly for the ride and the medical attention.

"I might have a big place but there's only one bedroom. You take it o.k., I need to do some work tonight out here anyway. I nodded and stood and walking towards the door I suspected was the bedroom. Suspect wrong. A tidy blue bathroom with a large bathtub and shower was behind the oak door. "If you give me your shirt I can probably save it before the blood stains," she whispered this as if anything louder would make me, do something.

I walked towards the only other door and pushed it open. Her bedroom was large. A simple, but pretty and plain bed, white sheets and a dark blue comforter. Wood furniture, polished, and very clean cut. I looked to her. She was playing with some fruit on the kitchen counter. I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it off. I tossed it at her. She caught the soiled black fabric without even looking up and through into the sink. She turned then and began cleaning.

Women are strange creatures, I then walked into the room and sat on the bed. Taking more of the surroundings I could tell she didn't spend much time in here. Spotless, only the cubart over her desk looked like it had been touched. I walked over and opened it. Clothing fell out and my face turned bright red. Of course she chose that time to walk in and discover me covered in her night time wear. A small played at her lips as she walked over and helped me shove it back inside.

"Thank-you Sasuke for picking out what I'm wearing tonight." she meant the nightgown that was stuck to my foot. I threw it at her and turned away, gazing though the window at the night time sky. She left, leaving me my now clean, but wet shirt on the bed. I exited the room into the living room, taking time incase there were more unexpected surprises. Sakura was in the kitchen, and heavenly smells were seducing me. They caressed my bare chest and played with my taste bud, making my mouth water.

"I thought since ramen isn't exactly your favorite either I would just throw something together," she called through the open doorway, "just make yourself comfortable until its ready," I cruised her home. Picking up the many medical books and leafing through the pages. Finally I made it back to the kitchen. I leaned against the doorway and watched her finish up the meal and set the results in the dining room. She turned and gave me a startled smile.

"Ready to eat Sasuke?"

"….."

We sat and she served up the pasta creation. I looked questioning down at the red and white noodles.

"Its not poison, I promise," Sakura smiled and began eating her own. I followed suit and found that it actually tasted quite pleasant.

(Regular POV)

They sat in silence for awhile, eating Sakura's fine cooking. Sakura glanced up at Sasuke and wiped her mouth.

"Sasuke, do you, do you still have the cursed seal," Sasuke's cold black eyes flickered up. She studied his handsome, masculine face, searching for truth in his vacant expression. Sasuke watched her study him.

"why would you ask that,"

"……, what, I mean, well, I was just, just"

"being nosy, annoying,"

"NO, I just wanted to know 'cause, um"

"cause your still the same annoying girl who always stuck her nose into things that didn't concern her!"

"No, why do you have to be so mean!"

"THEN DON'T ASK SUCH STUPID QUISTIONS!"

"I'M SORRY THAT I WANTED TO KNOW ABOUT YOUR WELL BEING, I'M A MEDIC NINJIA FOR GOD DAMN SAKES," Sasuke stormed out of the room, he reached the living room before Sakura came after him.

"YOU KNOW THE WORLD DOESN'T REVOLVE AROUND YOU. SHOW SOME COMPASSION. YOU 'RE SO HEARTLESS AND COLD. MAYBE I WAS TRYING TO BE KIND TO YOU," Sasuke had enough and griped her by the wrist, slamming her roughly into the wall, his body holding her against the wall.

"WHY DO YOU CARE!"

"BECAUSE I CARE TOO MUCH ABOUT YOU TO KNOW YOUR SUFFERING!"

Sasuke closed the distant between them and shoved his lips into her soft, pink ones. She gasped into his mouth, and he licked her lower lip. He suddenly withdrew and she crumpled to the floor.

"I shouldn't have done that," Sasuke hurried into the bedroom and slammed the door. Sakura was left breathing heavily on the living room floor.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Lightning crossed the sky in a spectral pattern. Rain flooded the streets, and soon the roads became slick with mud and loose gravel. Kakashi walked from the main building. He knew the signs and they were all pointing towards war. Everyone it seemed knew something was coming. Leaders of important gangs were being killed off, one by one the ninjas were destroying the great chain of evil. But many gangs were angered by the hidden leaf. To noble, to justified, we should kill them all. That was on these corrupt ninjas minds. This storm would bring them.

The leaders had decided Sasuke was not a threat, especially since he was killing some of the leaf's greatest enemies. Under the watchful of team 7, and Sakura especially, he would fine. Kakashi only fear, was that the two young adults would do something reckless in battle. He would prefer his team stay alive, and sane.

Sakura rolled over in her sleep, sweat plastering her pink hair to her head and face. Rain was pounding the windows, creeping into her dreams sending images of death, pain, suffering. She struggled to stay afloat in this battle field of complete hell. Darkness clutched at her, then finally grasped her in its hand, its hand just like Gaars (sp) in the Chunin exams. She let out a scream, hoping, praying someone would find her.

"WAKE UP SAKURA!" she awoke and sat up, colliding with the hard, bare chest of Sasuke. She shook, violent shivers running down her body, cold sweat seeping into her already wet nightgown. She stared straight ahead her eyes open wide with fear. Sasuke allowed her to lean on him, but kept his arms at his side. Slowly he eased her off of him. She blinked twice, and looked at him, as if just relizing he was there.

"Sasuke, I'm, uh, sorry," she peeled herself off him and sat next to him, her chest heaving in the humid air, "Did I wake you?" she looked at him with new eyes. No longer filled with fear.

(Sasuke's POV)

She looked at me and I smirked. She smiled and looked at our feet. Her plain, deep cut nightgown was sticking to her, showing off a full, um. It was reavling, especially for a girl, no, she was a woman. A woman who all the men in the village loved. They always asked for Sakura when they were injured, and some boys from the 9 rookies took extra time watching when she fought.

Sakura was beautiful, my eyes widened as I realized this. In the rainy night, with the moon offering little light, but you could still see what an attractive and not big headed forehead woman she was. I felt my face redden and stood, looking away.

"Try to fall back asleep, alright, no more nightmares, they're to loud," a small, pale hand gripped my wrist.

"Please, stay a little longer, I, I don't like being alone," she said quieter. Then she looked down, as if her words were some sort of confession, something to be ashamed of. "Forget it Sasuke, I'm just overacting,"

I watched her struggle to stand, finally I just gripped her shoulder and pulled her close.

"Is it your leg again,"

"yah, no big, but I don't think the bruise was what was keeping me limping," she gave a smile and attempted to sit down on the hard couch, "It'll be find after some rest, I'll just sleep I-,"

"Just sleep in the bed," I can't believe I'm suggesting this.

"what,"

"you heard me, just sleep with me,"

I walked into the bedroom, followed hesitantly by Sakura. She walked to the chair, as if she was expected to sleep their. "The bed Sakura," I sighed at her naive ways and seated myself on the cold part. She sat hesitantly where I had been sleeping, then slowly lowered herself to the soft sheets. I climbed under the comforter and turned to face the ceiling, well aware Sakura was staring at me.

We laid there. Me in my pants, bare-chested, her in a short, white nightgown that was slowly becoming see through. Soon I felt her hand in mine. I didn't pull away, but let her hold it. Soon she was asleep. NO matter how hard I tried though sleep wouldn't take me. Whether it was the fact rain was pounding against the window, or that Sakura was sleeping right beside me. Finally though I felt sleep nudge me over the edge, and it took me.

(Sakura POV)

I awoke, breathing in the smell of sweat and man. Man? I opened my eyes all the way and sucked in air at the sight of Sasuke. His raven hair spilling all over the pillow, lean, muscled chest gleaming in the weak morning light. My head had been resting on his chest, and I felt his hand on by back, keeping me close. Whether or not he was awake I couldn't tell, he was emotionless, but then again he was almost always emotionless. I removed his hand and crept out the door to go change out of the damp nightgown.

When I was back in my traditional wear, I made my way to the kitchen, only to find Sasuke guzzling down water, out of the bottle. I leaned against the frame and watched him in the fridge, laughing to myself. He turned and caught my eye.

"The cups are above the stove by the way," he turned and shoved the water back, and closed the door. He exited toward the bedroom. I suppose he didn't realize during the night how we had, oh. I guess. Cuddled? No, it was a very, professional embrace. Just like his kiss. HIS KISS, I had forgotten he had kissed me. Best not to bring it up though.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Anybody awake?" I hurried to the door and opened it to Kakashi's face. He glanced over my shoulder and I turned to see bare-chested Sasuke watching from the bedroom. He smirked underneath the mask and looked at me, our eyes now only about a head and a half away. Sasuke was as tall as him, but I would never meet his height.

"Very funny, what is it?"

"Listen," Kakashi started in a soft voice, "the elders have agreed that something is coming. We sent Naruto out early this morning, he reported that a large, huge army of missing nin was coming our way. We need to gather every capable ninja, no students though," He smiled at me and leaned close, "Don't give up yet, he'll come around, I promise," With that he left. I watched him walk way and give a backward wave.

"So there is going to be a battle,"

"Apparently," I watched Sasuke follow Kakashi, no fully clothed. I realized he had abandoned his quarter length pants and shirt for similar, but longer and completely black clothing. I reached behind the door and grabbed my slash, fastening it around my waist. Saskue stopped, and I slammed the door and sped up to continue with him. "A battle,"

"There will be death,"

"We need to protect the village,"

"They're after me,"

"Don't give your self so much credit," I glanced at him. He had a small smirk on his lips, and I could tell he wanted desperately to laugh. I smiled and reached for his hand, unsure if he would hold it, especially in public, but as I read for it he turned and pulled me into a alley, pushing me into the familiar, hands above head postion.

"Listen to me," he whispered harshly, "Don't get cocky, these guys, there tough, to tough, for, for"

"For what! A girl, me!" I hissed at him shaking my hands out of his reach and digging them into his upper arms. His hands grabbed my waist, pushing me hard into the clay wall behind us. His face became so close to mine we were touching.

"Maybe,"

"Don't underestimate me Sasuke. I'm ten time stronger then I was before you left. I can take care of my self,"

"NO you can't, you need my protection!" I kissed him. There in that alley, with our hands violently gripping each other, I kissed him with as much passion and fiercety as I could. HE pushed back and lifted me higher on the wall and I groaned. He took that opening and slipped his tongue into my mouth. We stayed, groaning in that alley until we could hear other ninjas going to defend the village. He set me down and slowly took his lips off mine. I could feel his hands caressing my back and one even dipped lower and stroked my thigh. But then just as I was feeling a burning sensation throughout my whole body, he withdrew and stared at me. I was at a loss. Did I do something wrong?

"Let's go," he said in a choked, husky voice. He grabbed my hand and we stepped back onto the street, but he let go just as quick. We hurried down the street as if nothing had happened and met up with the ninjas. I stepped after Sasuke until we were standing next to Kakashi and the other team leaders. They were giving a long speech about fighting, trust, and loyalty. It gave no comfort. I was a speech an uncaring priest gave at the funeral of someone he didn't know? Hollow, but still, it made me reach for Sasuke's hand, and behind our backs, he gently stroked my trembling fingers. Then he dropped his hand and went to talk to Kakashi. I could see Hinta and gave a small wave, progressing towards her and the other 9 rookies.

(Regular POV)

The sky was a deadly gray. There was no rain like last night, but it threatened to come down any minute. Weapons were being sharpened and ninjas were eagerly awaiting there chance to fight. Who would make the first attack? Would we wait until the missing nin were upon us, in the gates, flying over the structure, or would we merely charge at them?

The question was easily answered as the air stirred and two new ninjas had their necks sliced. The battle for the village had begun.


	5. Chapter 5

Rain had begun to pound against the already softened hearth. Missing nin streaked across the sky, hidden in rain. Naruto watched in despair as a demon brother slowly slid his weapon across a young ninja's throat. Crimson showered the ground and she crunched to the wet, cold terrain. Lifeless.

"What?" the brother smirked, "she mean somethin' to ya kid?" Anger rang in Naurto's ears and before the missing nin realized, Naruto was on him, stabbing any place his weapon could find. The rain was streaming down now, and in each crash of lightning blurry images of the battling ninjias could be seen.

A ways a way, Kakshi was resisting being pushed down by two missing nin. Rin was throwing them off him, desperately trying to reach Kakshi, who seemed to have broken, or badly injured, both legs. Sakura was no where to be seen, but Ino's blonde pony tail could be spotted in the rain, swishing back and forth as she angrily dodged the bombs that were being tossed at her. Sasuke grabbed her neck and heaved her out of the way before performing his fire jutsu.

Naruto wrestled the brother off his back, turning and grabbing the mans weapon, to stick it in his own stomach. He then turned, attempting to run to the fallen ninja's side. A swift kick to the gut sent him flying backwards, into the awaiting arms of the other demon brother. He kicked outward, catching mud and clunks of grass in his sandals.

"Killed my brother," the missing nin whispered in his ear. The man moved to attack, but Sakura caught his hand, swinging him off Naruto. She then reached around and broke his neck, letting the body collapse down her side. Sakura gasped slightly when Naurto stumbled over and embraced her, but let him hold her tightly. It didn't last long.

With strong arms Naruto was knocked down, landing squarely on his ass. Sasuke stood tall above the blonde boy, glaring downwards. The moment of hostility was short lived, as more ninjas pounded the earth, attempting to tear down the village. Blood was caked on the earth, but it seemed as the rain became more and more dense, the missing nin were disappearing. Dead bodies became the ground and Rin was standing alone know, Kakashi leaning against her shoulder, his legs dragging on the ground. Many of the village's ninjas were badly injured, but continued to help catch and terminate the last of missing nin.

Hinata's lifeless body lay, embedded in the mud. Naruto was crawling towards her, her fingers stroking the pale skin. Caresing her face, the saddened man cradled her head in his lap. Silent tears streaking down his face. A low moan was escaping through his quivering lips.

"Oh Naruto, I'm so sorry," Sakura whispered, her eyes becoming bleary. It seemed the whole fight had stopped. Every ninja, good and bad was gazing at the fallen girl. Her pale white eyes facing upward, lifeless as usual, but now, distant. Hidden in the shadows of his bangs, Naruto's eyes blazed red, the familiar markings on his face becoming more disguinst. In a flash every remaning crimnal was on his knees, blood gushing from large wounds.

Only one missing nin was left, but to Sasuke's obvious shock, he had the upper hand. In the rain, the tall, shark like ninjia was grasping a shaking girl to his chest. Her arms hanging limply at her sides, and her head lolling back. The shark man grinned, a gastly smile that sent Sasuke into a frenzy. While Naruto had returned to his fallen lover's side, Sasuke was just begining his own torment. Sharingan eyes glowered in the steam the acid rain gave off. Every leaf ninja backed away, unsure what would transpire.

"Sasuke," it was faint, but her pale lips had spoken.

Sasuke POV

What just happened. Where the hell am I! My head is pounding as if a thousand drums were beating all different rhythms. It reaks of blood and I can barely breathe. What happened, there, there was.

SAKURA!

I glanced about, waiting to see the last criminal, holding my former team mate in his hands. How weak and pathetic of her, letting Hinata's condition make her vulnerable. To make matters worse, for some god damn reason we had. We had. Kissed. I don't know why, it must have been her, and me to shocked to push Sakura off. Shit, she had said my name hadn't she.

Images of the Chunin exams are blinding my sight. Her frail, teen body being grasped, sucked of all life in that goddamn sand genius's clutches. How Naurto had saved her. And now, she wanted me to save her? No, it was accidental. That annoying, obsessed child must have been delirious. Must have, past tense.

I took stock of my surroundings. Blue tile? What in, but then I realized it. I was sitting on the floor of Sakura's bathroom, Sakura lying next to me, in a fetal position. Her pink hair was slick against her head and the black cloth hung from her body. I must have lost it when I saw the shark man. How had he survived when I had killed my old, 'friends'? It must have been him who had sent the makeshift army to our village.

"Sasuke," in despair I glanced at the awoken woman, her hand clutching at thin air for me, "Sasuke, where, how did I get here," she looked up at me expectantly. I just watched her coldly.

"Who knows, maybe after the battle I came back here with you, I can't remember after I used the sharingan," I stood, glancing towards the mirror. A Bruised rib or two, tons of scratches. Nothing that wouldn't heal in a few days. "Clean up and then rest, it seams we won the fight," I exited the room, leaving Sakura laying on the floor, her head resting awkwardly against the wall.

Nightfall was evident through the tall windows at the end of the hall. The battle had ranged on since middle of the morning to midday, what had happened in those seven or so hours I was, out of it? Whatever it was, Sakura seemed pretty spooked.

After cleaning up some cuts and changing out of the blood stained garb, I walked hesitantly to the kitchen. The sterile, under used area was abundant in food, but I had no idea how to prepare it. Remembering what Sakura had said early about cups above the sink I searched the surrounding cupboards, settling on boxed soup. From the bathroom, loud, crashing sounds were sounding. Soon my temper gave way and I yelled through the door.

"Sakura, what the hell are you doing in there," with that she came out, a slight smile on her lips.

"Sorry Sasuke, was I real loud?" I rolled my eyes and turned to go back to my version of cooking. She stopped me, grasping my hands in hers, "let me take a look, o.k. That battle had to have affected you,"

Affected me! She looked as if she had just come of a battle field. Hair matted, blood seaming through her wet clothing. I allowed the medic to prod my stomach, and gather chakra to heal my ribs. After a while she nodded briskly, determined I was fine and that she had healed any internal damage. She walked, or rather, hunched over and limping, into the bedroom.

What a woman, what idiot would stay so, 'dirty,'. I returned then to my own shit, rubbing the destroyed clothing and realizing I had worn this when Saukra had kissed me. What an obsessed, puppy. Kissed me and then attempted to hold my hand. Just thinking of her small face, gasped in pleasure and in passion under me was enough to make my stomach churn. How disgusting, and the previous night, trying to, to 'hold me'. Woman, such needy creatures. And yet. No.

My hands crept there way to my blade fingering the smooth steel

(Sasuke Remembers)

_"Friend of your Sasuke?" the snake man asked. However that dirty bastard had managed to escape through my grip when I killed me old, 'friends', was beyond me. Now he stood before me on a blood soaked field, holding Sakura tightly against him. His hands were lightly holding her right below the waist, and a blade was clutched in one, playing with the hem of her shirt. Slowly, wickedly his hand crept lower, resting were no man should EVER touch Sakura._

_"Get your god damn filthy hands of of her!" I charged, eyes glowing wild, but he was quick and plunged the blade deep into her gut,"_


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke stood, his eyes gazing nonchalant through the window. Is that why Sakura was acting so strange, because she had a critical wound right below her navel. He turned and walked stiffly to the bedroom, lightly tapping the door.

"What, what is it," a faint voice gasped out.

"Sakura let me in," he heard her shift inside, considering his proposal, "just open the damn door our I'll open it my self,"

CLICK

Sasuke heaved it open, eyeing the girl inside. She was sitting against the bed, a hand wrapped tightly against her stomach. Her hair plastered to her hair, the dirt had turned the coral locks a nasty dull sheen, and only those piercing green eyes seemed unchanged. A week smile broke across the sweaty face.

"Do you need something Sasuke?"

"Why did you use up Chakra on me?"

"I-I don't kno-w, wha-ttt………." with that her head slumped flopped over, dragging the body down. Sasuke caught her before she hit the carpet.

"Sakura, wake up damminit!" he prodded her, shaking the lifeless body. Minutes passed before those green eyes darted around, looking frantically for Sasuke.

"I, I'm sorry, put me down. I need to clean myself up,"

"Don't be stupid. Realize your weak Sakura," Sakura bit her lip, closing her eyes again.

"So what if I'm weak Sasuke? Why should you care, It's not affecting you. Obviously I can take care of my self or I would have been dead years ago. You left Sasuke, and Naruto was too rapped up no his own quest to protect me, so how the hell do you think I survived! I'm a grown woman, not that ignorant girl you once knew. Leave me in peace Sasuke, you've hurt me enough!" they glared at each other in the dark room, eyes scanning each others face for any another signs of communication. Sakura's once pleasant face steaming with anger, and Sasuke's ever frequent vacant expression. He reached behind her head and held her, pushing the shaking woman into his chest.

"I know you're powerful, but you have to wise up. Just because you can fight doesn't necessarily mean you're invincible. Realize you have to sometimes put your self first. Being selfish is different then being smart. Right know you're just being dim-witted," she beat at his chest, slow, painful hits that barely left marks on the man's strong muscle. After awhile she sank downwards, allowing Sasuke to carry her to the bathroom. She closed her eyes and he smirked as the soft, heavy breathing of a sleeping Sakura rang out in the bathroom.

'Sleep, I'll clean you up, then you can rest' Sasuke bent and began brushing blood and dirt out of her once softy hair, before proceeding to the tub.

Sakura POV

I awoke, my body nestled against the warm chest of Sasuke. He wasn't paying attention to me, and I left him alone, unsure of why exactly I was sitting in his lap. Sasuke was balancing on the edge of the tub, one hand around my waist. Obviously he remembered about the wound, because his fingers were feathers and every motion was soft, delicate, un-like Sasuke. My hand gripped his, the one that was feverishly trying to get the hot runner to turn on.

"Hey, what are doing?"

"Do you have to talk right now," with that he successfully turned the right knob, and steamy water rushed into the stone basin. Seductive truffles of air wafted up, filling the bathroom in an instant with the moist, steamy air. Every so gently I felt my body being lowered in, but my shirt was coming up.

"Sasuke, please don-"

"Here," a white towel was wrapped just above my breasts, and as my torn shirt came off and I helped pull off the remains off my pants, he fastened it so I was comfortable, and nothing important was showing. Then those strong arms leaned my entire body downward, placing my head on the stone edge and allowing my body to emerge. I sunk to the bottom, the deep basin threatening to suck me down. Needless to say, my own ignorance made me splash upwards, attempting to raise my head higher.

"I've got you, hold on,"

Sasuke POV

I turned, grasping the knob and ending the flow of water. Water started being splashed up and over, in an instant she was already struggling. How pathetic. But those eyes, open underwater, frantic, scared. Did she forget I was here?

"I've got you, hold on," reaching down, my hands wrapped below her bottom, pulling the shaking woman up. We look at each other, her, slightly out of the water, clinging to my neck, and me, one leg in the tub (though it didn't matter, I was in just plain black sweats). "I'll get in with you," With that I lowered her, and me, into the steamy water, watching together as the crystalline water turned slightly pink. She was breathing heavy, and seemed completely out of it.

"This is really good of you Sasuke, thank you," I just nodded. Her eyes searched my face, but there was no emotion there, only the vacant expression. We soaked there, waiting in silence, pressed against each other ever so slightly. The matted hair was now slicked back, and small curls of pink would wasp out every time she moved.

"Sakura," her eyes darted upwards, "please, I need to see your wound, the towel either goes up or down. But I need to see it. She was trembling, and bit those pink lips. Finally her hands reached up and pulled the towel down, fixing it to ride just on her panty line. My eyes darted straight from her eyes to the wound, not paying any attention to her as her frail arms wrapped around her bosom.

It was a perfect slit, as if the blade had plunged in and withdrew with no interference. I slowly ran a finger along the flesh, glad the blood was gone, just leaving the tender skin. I then closed my eyes and forced the chakra to emit into the water, pressing the folds of skin together, willing them to heal. After painful moments her wound began changing, becoming one with the rest of the whole skin. I stopped, knowing I couldn't complete the healing, as I was to, weak, in my present state.

"It's fine, it can heal on its own. Thank you, I think I'm fi-"

"You're not, just let me help you wash and it will be fine then," I wrapped my arms around her neck, breathing in the smell of sweat and hot water. She was breathing heavily, her body lying limply against the side of the tub, those green eyes looking straight into mine. I moved closer and gripped the towel, pulling it way. She flinched, but didn't look away. She drifted, naked, toward me, and I pushed the frail body into mine, feeling every curve adjust into my chest, those soft orbs pushing upwards.

Her hands were on my waist, and her head leaned against my chest. Now comfortable I picked up the small round soap and scrubbed the soft skin on her back. She buried her face into my chest, and one hand flew into my hair, slowly rubbing my scalp.

"……, Sasuke," the heat was now unbearable, and I felt all of my senses burning. She was in a state I had never seen. She seemed unconscious, but was breathing heavy and every now rubbing her body upward, against mine. I felt every joint as she moved against me, and couldn't stop my body as it pulled upwards, against hers, meeting each other as she pushed against me. It was a feeling I had never felt, so hot, streaming, but I wanted more, more of it. I began to push against her body harder, wanting the feeling to stop but self-consciously making it worse and worse.

"Sasuke, oh Sasuke," she murmured, she was moving fast against me now and every time she moved I wished I had never taken off the towel. To stop the feeling I began scrubbing her hard, concentrating on her cleanliness as she wrapped her legs around my mine, suddenly she stopped, and fell into my chest, no notably asleep. Why had she stopped suddenly? Ignoring the many thoughts and questions (along with answers I didn't want to accept), I finished scrubbing her skin and quickly did the hair, trying just to get it done.

I was frantic and before I knew I pulled her out of the, tub, have dragging, half carrying the naked body into the bedroom. She gripped my hands as I lay her down on the bed. The windows were being pounded by rain and in the frail moonlight, shadows danced across her naked flesh, giving small prink picking notions all over my flesh. I sat next to her on the bed, watching as her chest heaved upwards, making those soft orbs raise, and then fall.

What had this girl done to me, why was I feeling so strange? After dragging a sheet over her body, to stop me from glancing at it, I sunk into the ever famous thinking pose of mine. Why was I suddenly being so tender, and what in gods name had we done in the tub. I can't just say it was all her, because even I can admit I was moving with her. What had happened, why she had made my flesh churn and the inside of my stomach churn, why did I almost feel like I cared for her.


	7. Chapter 7

Slowly his hands stroked my legs, coaxing them open. In the cold air I was covered in goose bumps, shaking, needing something, warmth. He smirked, oh god I loved that smile. Immediately I felt my body being emerged in an eternal bliss of heat. Now, arms pressed against mine.

"_You're mine," I nod enthusiastically, but my body won't respond. Soon his hands are clawing, ripping at my clothing. Strong hands massage up and down my chest, gripping, grasping at my bosom._

_Please, make this feeling stop. Heat grips at my stomach, creeping up and down my spine, sweet seduction calls. Give way to lust, and he's upon me, moving harder, faster, and wetter. Now I feel the limbs, resting against his hard body. I begin too, craving every motion. The fires of hell are licking at my gut and in every way I want it to devour me and him. Just us, moving harder faster, wilder. Just take us like this and keep us and only us together in hell, or whatever place our passion sends us._

_My eyes squeeze shut as I feel something, real, start to drive our passion crazier._

"_Sasuke, oh Sasuke,"_

It was late when I woke. Through the black I could make out the angled shapes of my desk and chair. I must have passed out again after my bath. I don't remember much, but I do recall that strange dream I had after Sasuke began helping me clean up. My cheeks are burning and I thank god it's the middle of the night, pitch black and nobody can see.

Had I really dreamt that, in the tub, where Sasuke could have heard me? Ye-gads, lets hope he didn't notice, because I knew I was exited. It strange to feel this desire again. I though I had been able to stuff it into a small pocket in my heart, zipped it up, burned it and let the evil resident smoke. But then why this dream, why was I, turned by his every move and kissing him savagely. Our little secret.

I leave the warmth of the bed, putting my feet down, expecting to meet the cold floor.

"Sakura, I can't breathe,"

"OH! Sasuke, sorry!" He stood up, gazing down at me, those cold eyes staring into mine, questing, looking for something. That familiar red burn heats my cheeks and I look away, sitting back down on the bed. After a moment Sasuke turns and exists the room, leaving the door open. In the moon light I can tell he's barely dressed only black sweats. Of course, after the battle he didn't have much clothing left, only what the hospital gave him. My hands trace the pattern of the sheets I had rapped around myself. The cold night air prickled my skin, and even though I was fully aware of the fact I had no clothing on,but the idea of putting on a sticky, scratchy nightgown didn't appeal to me.

"Drink this," Sasuke settled next to me on bed, placing a cup of hot milk in my hands. He watches as I raise it my lips, licking the frothy substance and then downing it, getting milk all over my lips. He smirks and laughs, a tingling, underused amusement. I smile and wipe it away, placing the cup on the nightstand.

"Thank-you Sasuke, for helping me out earlier,"

"Don't thank me. You were filthy, it was a public service," my eyes stream with hurt before I realize, he's smiling. He made a joke! Gingerly I reach up to his face, holding his cheek in one hand, forcing me to look at him.

"I, I really mean it. You saved me from that man. I could have died, but you did everything to get me away from him," he's looked straight into my eyes now, "you don't know how frightened I was. I hate that feeling, the feeling where you're helpless. I couldn't do anything I was so, scared. Please, don't think of me as weak, but I just, missed you so much. I became so accustomed to you not being here, I forgot that others can help you," I can't take those cold piercing eyes anymore. I jump up, attempting to run out of the room. His hand grips my neck, pulling me against the wall. I felt cold, wet tears streak down my face. Heholds me and positioned between him and the white wall,I'm sobbing. My hands folded against his chest, sobbing into his neck.

"I miss them so much Sasuke! I miss them. Why did they have to die! Why did I have you taken away, and then Naurto by Hinata, and then my family? It's not fair. I couldn't protect them Sasuke. I, one of the supposedly smartest ninjas in our class and the head medic, couldn't even save my precious people!" now he's on the floor, cradling me in his arms. Thrashing, beating to break free, but he's holding me against his chest.

"Tell me what happened Sakura. Tell me what happened," he whispers. I shake no, crying harder, biting the sheet, grabbing his hair in my fist." Tell me, Sakura, please tell me,"

"I, I came home after training. I had worked so hard, I was so pleased how strong I was. There, there was a fire. A FIRE! A STUPID, EVERYDAY HOUSE FIRE DESTROYED MY PARENTS, HOME, MY LIFE!" I sob, his hands pushing me closer, putting his head on the top of mine, "I arrived just as they were pulling their bodies out of the flames. I went to my mother, and pushed everybody aside. 'Get out of the way, I'm a medic,' I said. I didn't know they were my parents. I tried so hard to save them, even before realizing who they were. I tried, but they were ALREADY DEAD!"

He hugs me, rocking back and forth before standing up, me cushioned against him. Gently placing me on the bed. Then he falls next to me, and before I realize he's laying, me, leaning on his chest. Crying like I always do.

"Sakura, listen. You know just as well as me that crying won't solve it. But neither will ignoring the pain,"

"Ignoring the pain, like you did!" I open my eyes, realizing the extent of my words, "oh, Sasuke, I'm sorry. That wasn't, (sniff, sniff), what I meant to say," he just nods.

"Sakura. After my parents died, as yours did, I did what I suspect you did. I became so wrapped up in my own world, that I ignored everyone around me. You know it's true. You spend every night studying over books, determined to become the best. You train every chance you can, and go on every mission that is mentioned. Look at me, you're more then me Sakura, don't let your life become so drained," I watch him, shadowed by the moon, those alluring eyes watching my back.

"But, it hurts Sasuke. And I have no one to take it out on, like you did,"

"SO you took it our on the WORLD!"

"NO!"

"Then why do you never stop and smell the roses any more? Why do you put a wall of glass in front of your self?"

"Because I don't want to get hurt!"

"By who!"

"I don't know!"

"Who Sakura!"

"The people I love!"

"Who!"

"You!"

His eyes stay on mine, reflecting my scared image back.

"You still, after everything. You stil-"

"Yes, is that a crime? I might be stupid, and weak, and have a wall of glass around me but that doesn't mean I'm not permitted to emotion!" He pushes me away, getting off the bed and storming out into the living room. Anger is flushing my senses, dripping, gushing out ofme. I fling outward, pulling the sheet off the bed running after him.

"Leave me be Sakura, I don't want anything to do with you!"

"WHAT! You, you can't see anything Sasuke can you! Don't you remember Sasuke, we, we were, happy as team 7. Happy, and lucky. And then you destroyed that, you killed me. But I still care for you. Not because you're gorgeous or strong. But because of your character. I'm not some stupid fan girl Sasuke! I want to be able to love you freely!"

He's glaring at me, savage eyes illuminating in the dark. Moving closer and closer.

"I just don't want you to pretend I don't exist anymore Sasuke. Is that to much to ask? I don't want you to love me, or even care about me. Just let me love you without hating me like you do. Please Sasuke, please," I whisper these final words, barely audible even though the rain has ceased and it's just us, alone in my living room, shaking in the cold.

He's standing so close now, our slow breath intertwined.

"Why do you do this to me Sakura?"

"Because I love you," his hand is on mine, and I'm drained of everything, so I let him pull me up. He walks, holding me like a child, cuddling against his chest, my legs hanging next to his. The sheet gushes out like the mist of a waterfall. I'm soundless as I feel those strong arms put me down on the bed, tucking me in. Although he tries to pull way, my hand stays strong, strength enough for this. A small smirk plays ever so lightly on his lips, and he kneels on the bed, climbing next me. I'm under the sheet, he's on top. My back nestled up against his chest, and are hands entwined, while his other one brushes back my hair.

"Just sleep Sakura, it will be fine in the morning," and I try, knowing deep in my heart he's wrong, but wishing it were true.

Sasukes POV

How can she still love me?

* * *

P.S. More reviews(although i thank all though who have helped so much with there support and grammar corrections) longer and more frequent chapters (i'm not blackmailing, just a gentle suggestion. 


	8. Chapter 8

Naurto stood outside her door, resting his head against the worn wood. What would he find inside? Would he find Sakura dead, murdered by his first true friend? Would blood ordain the walls, having already soaked into the upholstery and carpet? Could it be true that his once cold friend had taken the final plunge into complete despair and eternal guilt? Had winter arrived early or had spring been slain. Beautiful spring, slain on the day she had been saved?

The boy backed away from the door, shaking his head back and forth, muttering nonsense under his breath. Has his spring been destroyed and left only winter in its stead. But if that were so then why was the sun beating down, the birds singing there songs of sunny mornings past and happy days hopefully to follow? Maybe winter had tried to make spring come again, but the wound that was to be found where birth should begin had ended spring. Never to return, never to shine down again.

Naurto opened those ever familiar blue eyes and gazed into the distance. What would happen now? If she was gone, then nothing would ever be whole again. Not him, not Sasuke, not the village. The whole Haruno family would de terminated then, and the village would never know them ever again. Never.

But why, why hadn't he gotten there fast enough. He had seen the shark approaching fast, but he was too selfish, too selfish. As always. He had forgotten his Sakura when Hinata became his, and yet he was aware she was hurting. Did he really not care or was it merely that he was to happy with how well things were going. Nether the less, he had let the girl down twice know, first by letting her wonder the hallways of adolescence alone, fighting shadows in the dark, hoping somehow she was strong enough to take care of herself. But now, spring could be gone, dead and gone, slaughtered on the floor or dead because Naurto chose to cradle Hinata's dead body in his arms while Sakura was snatched away.

Why had Sasuke charged the man, so fast that Sakura was pushed aside and fell, forgotten as Sasuke killed the man, brutally ripping his flesh from his bones, tearing limbs and decapitating him. Why had nobody anything. Not the Hokage, not any of the remaining ninjas, not even Kakashi cried out to her as Sasuke pulled her up. Onyx eyes brimming with disgust and hate. He had just ripped her up and walked hard and fast to a place Naurto had spent all morning attempting to find.

Naurto brought his gaze once again to the door, the handle was gleaming in the sun, but it was still seemed so dense and worn. Slowly and quietly he approached the door, pushing it open, watching as sun beamed into the door, filling the entry way with light. Naurto walked in, eyes hard, ready for whatever unpleasant sight awaited the first person to stumble in.

Nothing, white , pure, clean, spring was alive here. Only here maybe. Naurto searched the kitchen, admiring the new food stains that had killed the dining room floor. Finally he walked over to the bedroom, opening the door slowly, but then slamming it open, rushing inside.

Spring and winter, such a common pairing, were asleep, together, knotted together in a mess of sheets. Sakura was whole, her pale skin pressed against Sasuke white flesh. He was quiet, but awake. His head resting on the top of here, his hand lying in her lap. She was grasping it with both hands, as if she was afraid he might attempt an escape.

They seemed at peace, and Naurto backed out, relief washing over like a warm breeze, in winter.

Sakura POV

When I awoke, he was gone. I knew that was going to happen, but I got up, silent, my face fixed in a smile I couldn't wipe off. Definitely gone, everything, from his clothing to atmosphere was out of the apartment. Slowly, purposely, I dressed in dark shades. Placing my forehead protector in my pocket and fixing the messy locks into a low pony.

"Oh Hinata," I looked way. As a ninja, we cannot cry. But emotion is what powers our chakra, we wouldn't fight if we didn't have a reason, and we get these reasons from feelings. I won't show emotion, but I won't deny it either. I hurry out of the house, guessing by the lack of damage and blood that the battle last night was small, and had finished quickly. To quickly. I knew it, and as I turned the corner and ran into Naurto, that he knew it to.

"Good morning Sakura. I hope you and Sasuke slept well," he winked at me, and a light blush crept onto my cheeks, "your wound, is it alright,"

"oh yes. Sasuke took take care of it. But tell me what happened to, to Hinata," his eyes followed mine, over the villagers repairing some broken signs and taking care of what the fight had done.

"Sakura. Hinata was like a bird. A bird that was to shy to approach. She fought bravely and because of her I realize that life has many things. Things to powerful to be realized, like Hinata, and things so obvious it hurts, like winter and spring. Hinata will not have died in vain, and let her message of self realization help you Sakura. She would not have wanted you to cry. SO please, spare those tears when I become Hokage. But let them be ones of happiness!" a smile broke across his face and I felt my own break out. We laughed and raced to the Hokage's office.

Laughing we arrived, climbing the stairs and rushing past her assistant, arriving just as Kakashi was. We smiled at him and he nodded, a small smile beneath his mask. Long bandaged legs limped in and we followed, closing the door.

"Good, I didn't even have to send for you. Unlike some people!" she muttered in Kakashi's direction.

"It seemed the villagers needed help fixing the gate that we had broken. I apologize but I couldn't refuse!" he sits down, and I can remember the days when he used the same lame excuses on us.

"Alright. Now, only two ninjas were lost. We will not grieve but learn from the deaths. It is obvious to you all and me that was a trap. A way to lure us out and loose power. Luckily we have very powerful ninjas. I have heard from several sources, that Orchimuru is alive," my eyes shoot open, starring hard at my sensei.

"Impossible, I killed him myself. I watched his blood soak into the forest floor and cleaned my sword with his shirt," Sasuke stepped out of the shadows, he was gripping the edge of her desk hard, but his eyes were unreadable.

"Yes, well apparently that wasn't him. I'm sorry, but he must have either lived or you killed a substitute. But, the fact remains he is alive and wanted to test our skills, hence the-"

"So he sent people he thought we in disposable! Why was that stupid shark man there leader?" Naurto interrupted.

"Well, if you would let me finish! After his leader was, shall we say, dealt with," she through Sasuke a look and he glanced down, griping the desk harder, "he joined the only other strong ninja available. He was meant to follow, never to lead his own group," She stood up and we shifted, letting her pass if she chose.

"Please, Hokage, what, what happened. I mean, what will, are we to track him down or just wait for the events to unfold?" I question carefully, watching as she raises her eyebrow at me.

"Exactly what I was about to suggest. Sakura, I want you to lead. Don't look at me like that. I want Team 7 to track down that snake and end him. I don't want another night like last. To much energy on such a pointless event," with that she turned, exiting the room. I glanced at Sasuke. HE was starring hard out the window, those eyes done into infant space. So uncaring, why was he so moody!

"So, shall we vamoose?" Kakashi limped over, leaning on Naurto's shoulder, as the blondes height threatened to over do his.

"No, look at the state you're in!"

"I'll be fine by tomorrow, if we leave now-"

"No! I'm team leader, not you Kakashi, she never said anything about you coming, so you are to stay and rest," He pouted beneath his mask, but limped out, leaving me alone with the boys. Naurto glanced over and smiled, showing large white teeth.

"Well, sense Sasuke swore he would never set foot in my apartment ever again after that dirty sock incident (Sasuke cringes, recalling when he awoke to realize he was lying in Naurto bed, a pile of disgusting laundry on him), and you to looked so cozy, I suggest we keep the sleeping arrangements untill we leave. Which will be when team leader Sakura?" Sasuke look at me, and our eyes met only for a secong, one long, sweet second.

"Tonight, tonight Naurto. We will meet at the bridge at midnight," I walked out then, trying hard not to glance at Sasuke. Had Naurto seen me and Sasuke in bed. A red blush settles on my cheeks. In bed, that's one of putting it.


	9. Chapter 9lemon

Lemon-Second to Last chapter in Bood One

* * *

Sasuke POV

I walked to her home, the dark keeping me hidden. The sun was already down, but I knew it couldn't be more then 6. Only 6 more hours. The sun is on are side by going down so early in summer. Sakura was no where to be seen, either she was till with Ino, as they spent the whole day together, helping repair the gate and watch towers, or she was already preparing for our journey.

After the morning Naurto tricked me into hours of training, where he had let out all him demon fox furry about Hinata on me.

"_You know just as well as me this won't bring her back!"_

"_Yah, but it helps!" he stopped, pushing sweat off his forehead and into his hair. We went again, both attempting to rip the bells off each others pants. When had Naurto become so terrible at dogging. Last I heard he was to topmost ninja out there, Sakura right behind. I gripped the silver bell just as he pulled mine off and away. He grinned and I tossed it at him. In the forest we sat, starring at the sky, mulling over recent and present events._

"_Do you love her?" I watched him. What a stupid question. To ask such a pointless, emotional question was stupid. He stood and threw a knife at me. I grabbed it and we stood, once again training. I ducked as he came from the right, pushing him up in the air before he multiplied and I attempted to sort out the true Naurto from the false. Why was he always the one. Always there, like he knew everything. Like he knew I loved her. Or thought I loved that girl. _

_The day stretched long and as the sun began to sink I meant to depart, hoping to sleep before we were to leave. He stepped in my path, once again looking into my eyes, asking that question._

"_You love her, or not?" I pushed past, starring ahead, straight ahead, "it's o.k. if you don't, just make sure she knows. Hinata taught be that love isn't meant for everyone, but everyone is capable to love. If you really care for her the way she wants, let her know. Love, care, even permit, but let her know what you want. Not what you are capable of, what you want. Love her, if you do, as if she were to die tomorrow, because in some cases, she will,"_

How stupid. I arrived at the apartment, pushing the door open soundlessly. She need to learn how to lock the goddamn door. Inside she was humming softly, cleaning up the mess I had left a few nights ago. The food stains that she never had taken care of. I watched her move, that strong, thin, serious face glancing up when I knocked softly on the wall.

"Look who came home. If your hungry there is some chow-mien on the counter, help your self. I'll be done in a minute," I nod, turning to the bedroom. She was still attempting to scrub off the stains.

"It won't come off Sakura, give up,"

"no, I'll get it to come off,"

"you won't,"

"It's my house, I'll do what I want with it," she glares up at me, but puts her gloves and soapy water away, admitting defeat, "do you always have to get your way?"

"Only when I'm right,"

"Which is most of the time in your opinion, correct?" I smirk and she frowns. What was her problem. She walks to the bedroom, and I follow, watching as she bends and strips the bed. She throws the sheets into a basket and grabs new ones. She begins to pull them on, but pauses, looking over at me.

"You could help you know,"

"….."

"Why don't you finish it, I mean you are staying here, you might as well do your part,"

"No,"

"Why not!"

"Women's work!" I bite my lip as her face turns three shades of pink.

"What! That is the most egotistical, an sexist, stupid thing I've ever had the displeasure to hear!" She walks up to me, looking up into my eyes, "you are such a man!"

"Well, that's why I'm great," her eyes fume and she reaches out to punch me. I beet her to it and pull her into me, grasping her hands, pulling them over her head and pushing her up into the door.

"What are you doing,"

"Today, Naurto, the witless wonder, said something that made sense,"

"Oh yah?"

"Yah, he said Hinata taught him that love isn't meant for everyone, but everyone is capable to love. And that if you really care for her the way she wants, to let her know. Love, care, even permit, but to let her know what you want. I want. Not just what I am capable of, but what I want. To love her, and if I do, as if she were to die tomorrow, because in some cases, Hinata's case, she will," Sakura is trembling beneath me, glancing nervously up at me.

"So who do love, or, who do you permit Sasuke. You would never love anyone, but you have to resurrect your clan right? SO who's the girl you will permit. Who you will care for, take care of forever until you or her dies? Who will you protect Sasuke?

"Who will I protect?"

"Yah, who will mother you children Sasuke? Who do want to protect forever?"

"I, I want to protect you." I crash my lips down on hers, tasting blood and passion. She is struggling under me, but by the way she seductively licks my teeth I know she wants this. Her fists pound my chest as I grip her neck, pressing her whole body against mine. God I love it when she's pissed off.

Gently she pulls me over to the half made bed, pulling my whole body down. In between breaths she begins to question.

"Are you sure you want this (pant, pant),"

"Do you. You said you loved me, so will you make love with me," Her whole face flushes pink and I swear even her body does.

"Ye, yes," I pull up her shirt, tracing patterns up her bare skin until my hands rest on her shoulders. She rolls her tongue against my ear, sucking the lobe as I grip each strap and pull her bra off.

"Please, don't be gentle," she whispers into my mouth before I demand a kiss. She is slowly, seductively taking off her clothing beneath me, pulling down her pants, until she lies under me in only her white panties. White because she is a virgin. She helps as I tear away everything, from my pants to boxers. She gasps into my mouth at my large, hard rod.

She roughly pushing me off, climbing on top, kissing her way down to my abs. Her large, perfect palm sized breasts are begging to be held, but every time her lips meet my skin, fire erupts in my stomach, sending currents of pleasure to the already hard member.

Sakura's POV

I'm burning and the only way is to let him have me, but I can't just yet. My muscles are sore and I feel wet, but I continue to torture him, watching as the large cock fly's higher and higher. His hands grip me hard, playing with my breasts, before I can protest he has begun liking each nipple. I moan, curving into his body, rubbing my thigh against his dry, hard member.

I grab his head, pulling those eyes away from my breasts into my own.

"Do you promise to always be mine?"

"What?"

"Promise even if you don't love me, you will always be there for me,"

"I will protect you!" He throws me down, slamming his hard cock high into my tight folds. A low moan escapes his lips and I dig hard into his back, my fingers leaving half moons in his skin.

"The faster you go, " I whisper into his ear, "the less the pain," And he begin trusting slow, then harder, making the bed buckle under his strength. I scream out, gasping as rhythms of lust are let loose, running wild in our love nest.

Harder, faster, he erupts inside of me, animal passion bringing him to his peak. With one last thrust he takes me over the edge. We lay there, wrapped around each other.

"I still love you," I moan.

"I know,"


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry For the Rushing! lAst cahpter of Book 1

* * *

We started off at midnight, me walking ahead, ignoring Naurto as he prattled along, discussing strategies. Sasuke walked close to me, and every time we touched it reminded me of how we climbed off each other and showered together. It was silent, and every time we touched he kissed me. I looked at him and he smirked, glancing away.

"Tell me how you know were Orchimuru will be again," Naurto asks.

"I told you, he has a so called secret base just south of the fire country. I over heard his goons speaking about it once, but he never told me. I'll bet he's there," I nodded, agreeing with Sasuke. Naurto walked ahead, mumbling something below his breath. We stayed like that, walking quietly toward Orchimuru's base for hours, being led over rugged roads and fields by Sasuke. It felt so much like the old days that I almost wanted to cry. But being team leader I didn't, in front of them. When we finally arrived the sun had already risen. In the weak light we could make out two men, standing guard next to a mound of dirt.

"There, inside the hill, that's were he will be," Sasuke whispered, crouching down next to me, pulling Naurto down next to us.

"I'll take care of them," Naurto whispers, leaving before either one of us can pull the idiot back. Sure enough though he scampers down, quietly sneaking up behind them and breaking there necks. It seems due to his dead lover Naurto felt no shame in killing the men responsible. He signals and I jump down, Sasuke following.

"He'll be with many guards, but many are weak, take then out quickly. Sakura, you go for Orchimuru, we'll keep them distracted,"

"I'm the one who gives orders," I bark at him. He looks at me expectantly, "alright, let's do Sasuke's plan," I whisper. He nods at me and Naurto winks before opening the hidden door. We jump in and gasp. We have landed directly in there main room. The one and only Snake man look at us, smirking.

"So, looks like little Sasuke has come back, but this time brought sweet Sakura and little Naurto along with him. I heard how you decapitated your brother Sasuke. Looks like you didn't need my help anyway. But just because you killed Itachi doesn't mean you can kill me too. Get them boys," his henchmen charge us and Sasuke nods to me. I know already the cursed seal is pounding his neck, but he is ignoring the pain. Good Sasuke, so noble.

I whip out my daggers, pinning the weak Orchimuru to the wall behind him. It's too easy and I know he has a trap. Sasuke runs to my side, as Naurto was easily handling the goons. Orchimuro smiles and before we can blink, disappears behind us, grabbing Sasuke's arms. He crashes down, grinding his teeth at the pain. His seal is pounding, and I can feel his chakra draining.

"Let him go, let him go you demon,"

"Why, do you care for the boy?"

"Let him go or I'll break you,"

"Break me, I don't think so, a little-" I have his neck, slicing the skin a little, watching blood trickle down.

"Wanna bet. Let him go NOW!"

"Hahaha, you love this boy. Sasuke, is this your women? Did you plan on spending the rest of your pitiful life with her? How adorable. To bad I have to end it. Besides, you obviously don't love this girl, you just want to start up your stupid pitiful clan anyway," I felt anger rising in my chest. My vision blurred and I feel nothing as he throws me into the awaiting arms of two goons. They have Naurto, pushed face first down in the dirt.

"Let the couple say they're good byes men, be humane!" He pushes our faces together, and I look into Sasuke's eyes.

"Waste him Sakura,"

"You promised to protect me,"

"You can protect your self,"

"SO he's right, I mean nothing to you!"

"No,"

"Then protect me!"

"Protect yourself!"

"You hate me!"

"I LOVE YOU!" I go numb and watch in despair as knifes are drawn across our necks. Tears fill my eyes and I can barely see reinforcements coming through the celieng. I crumple to floor and stare ahead, he loves me. ME. Orchimuru grips Sasuke's lifeless body and if my body wasn't falling down a dark hole, I would have screamed, unforchunelty my vision stops and everything goes black.

"He took Sasuke," Ino says bitterly

"There is nothing we can do anymore. That damn jerk saved Sakura by interfering with her attackers weapon. He basically risked his own life to move, cutting his own major vessels to push Sakura down, only slicing her," Naurto replies.

"It's his fault Orchimuru escaped,"

"Yes it's true, but we have him captive now,"

"2 weeks later, and he won't tell us where Sasuke is,"

"Then he's dead,"


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for all the reviwers who kept me going. I promise as summer aprroaches and sports wind down the chapters will be longer, deeper, and less rushed. Look for the Sequel-Book 2

I Will Potect Both of You

If you want to know whats it about, read it!

Thank you all for the support and i hope you enjoyed book .


End file.
